Problem: Simplify the expression. $(5t-2)(-3t-4)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5t-2}$ onto the ${-3t}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {-3t}({5t-2}) + {-4}({5t-2})$ Then distribute the ${-3t}.$ $ = ({-3t} \times {5t}) + ({-3t} \times {-2}) + {-4}({5t-2})$ $ = -15t^{2} + 6t + {-4}({5t-2})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = -15t^{2} + 6t + ({-4} \times {5t}) + ({-4} \times {-2})$ $ = -15t^{2} + 6t - 20t + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -15t^{2} - 14t + 8$